Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide:GentenHen Chap 1
by DarkPierrot
Summary: You need to read Chapter 0 the First Chapter of the Genten-Hen Arc. and Obviously a longer continuation of the Previous chapter.This Time we learn of Rika and Some of her Friends. I don hate satoko according to the Tips that happened originally


Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide :

(When the Cicadas cry Memories)

Genten-Hen (Origin-chapter)

Chapter 1

I opened the door to the classroom; as I walked in, I accidentally bumped with a tall blonde boy.

- I'm sorry Satoshi-kun!!!- I said apologetically.

- Its ok Rika, just be more careful next time, ok?- he told me with a gentle and warm voice

- Yes!!!- I answered back with a Smile, feeling more overwhelmed by his voice.

This guy is Satoshi Houjo, he is an older friend of mine, and also one of my classmate. Although he looks very normal and kind, He has a rather bitter story. To start with it, his mother was constantly marrying and getting divorced ; To make the things more complicated, every new husband that she had clashed with Satoshi 's little sister Satoko . Some time after his mother last marriage, something very terrible happened: while Satoko and his parents were on a trip, they died by falling from a hill; the only one that survived that horrible fate was Satoko. A year later Satoko died from an Unknown Illness, This was a big shock to him, and caused many traumas which he hasn't been able to heal since that day.

When I see him, I can see the pain in his eyes, the pain of all the things he had to go through

His sadness is so deep that makes me want to cry and say: It is not your fault Satoshi-kun!

While I was thinking about him I hear a cheerful voice :

-Hi how are you everyone ready for another day?

The cheerful girl is Mion Sonozaki another friend of mine She is very positive and responsible When I grow up I wanna be like her.

-How are you Rika-chan?-Mion asked with a Smile

-Fine thanks Mion-chan!-I said

-Oba-chan wants to see you in my House after school, She told me that she have already informed Your mother So that means that we are going to go home together!

-That's great Mion!-I answer.

Mion is part of the Sonozaki family one of the three great families that rules Hinamizawa

The other Two Families are the Kimiyoshi family and the Furude Family which I am a member so that makes me Rika Furude .When school finished I leaved the school with Mion and walked to the main Sonozaki Residence. The House was very big (appropriate for the Sonozaki Family ) although it is supposed that the three families share the same Power The Sonozaki Family is the one that holds the most power amongst the Three Families. The House holded a Big garden with its own lake. Although this place looked amazing I wasn't amused at all Since this wasn't the first time that I was here. We entered in the Sonozaki House And went directly to Oryo Sonozaki 's Room. Oryo was waiting for me and for Mion with a smile

-Oh Rika Chama I was waiting For you how have you been?

-Fine Oryo I see that you are as cheerful as ever.

-thanks Rika Chama, But well lets talk about the reason that I called you here, as you can see

The Watanagashi Festival is in a Month. So I want you to start practicing from tomorrow.

And also I have been informed that your Hakama of your Miko Outfit doesn't fit you anymore

So tell your mother that I am going to buy you one for the festival.

-Okay Oryo –I answered.

Suddenly one servant from the Sonozaki family house entered and walked to the left side of Oryo to tell her something In the ear.

-THAT DAMMEND HOUJOS! –She Screamed

Suddenly I feeled like someone was grabbing me from the arm it was Hannyu

-Rika I think that We should leave.-hannyu said

-yes I think you are Right- I said in a low Voice

-Oryo I think that its getting Late and I think that my mother is getting Worried

So see you later

-Okay Rika Chama. Mion escort Rika to her House to make sure she arrives safely.-She said in a

Angry tone.

-Okay Grandmother.

Oryo have never liked the Houjos according to her they have been always a bother to her .

When I think of that I feel sorry for Satoshi and the things he had to make through .

While Mion and I were on the Road to my House Mion asked me the Following :

You are Worried for Satoshi right Rika?

Yes ,I think it must be difficult not having your sister and your parents with you , be abused by your Uncle and Aunt and be Hated by the Whole village.

I know but theres not much we can do the village hate him. The Only thing we can do

Its comforting him and be there as his friend.- Answered Mion.

The reason that everyone in the Village hated Satoshi was not for something he did It was For Something their Parents Did…

(Continue in Chapter 2)


End file.
